Playing with fire
by Kikibowen
Summary: She has everything in front her but the attention from her boyfriend , she's willing to lose it all for billy darley.
1. Chapter 1

I own Kim, that's all.

Make up sex was getting pointless and quiet old and rather boring now with her boyfriend. Things were getting repetitive over the last 4 months of their 2 year relationship.

How was it moving on to someone whom could take care of her, someone that could snap his fingers and have whatever he wanted be so empty and absent in their own relationship.

Poor bastard didn't even have a clue on how miserable he made the life's of others.

Chapter 1:

Kimberly sat quietly on the mauve couch, running her hands across the soft material then letting out a low sigh.

This shit was not happening! Not tonight ?no please. She thought to herself with the wineglass meeting her lips, she engulfed the red wine.

The door knob clicked and in came her busy boyfriend. How she hates his law firm job sometimes.

" Hey dave..um -" she started to say with a huge smile on her face and stood look on his face completely stopped her from talking. 'Anger? What the hell happened at work now!?' she thought.

"Whats this get up for, stepford wife convention in town?!" he then laughed at her entire outfit. She wore a beautiful black cocktail dress with red pumps and pearl earrings & necklace.

" I assumed I get dolled up babe, it's been ages since we have been out, god I feel old." she chuckled .

" Kimberly your too sweet, but maybe you forgot my birthday is next week?" he said undoing his tie.

She bit her bottom lip and took off her earrings and necklace and then her pumps off pissed.

" Something I said?" he asked confused.

" Dave, I know your birthday is next week, it just surprised me you would forget about mine!" she yelled then storming to her room and closing the door.

He actually sat back and realized today was her birthday, 25 years old! Wow.

He knew he fucked up and made himself real comfortable on the couch knowing that's where's he be sleeping bedroom door opened and she came out in a different outfit. Jean jacket plan tank top and a pair of leggings.

" I'm going out for MY BIRTHDAY with or without you!" she claimed getting her car keys from the kitchen table.

" I'll make it up to you I swear, but tonight babe, it's just too late, with work and all ..it slipped my mind." he half heartily said laying on the was too furious to even give in to his obvious lies as she usually did.

" I'll be back." she coxed leaving not looking back. 11:40, what the hell was she going to do at this time of the night! All her calls were forwarded from her friends to hang out. Guess they're getting tired of the pity party she would throw.

She drove and noticed a bar , damn she needed a drink. Parking then walked into the bar, the poorly lit bar at that. Rock music played. She took a seat and the bartender came by." What's your poison?" he asked cleaning out a few mugs.

" How about I start with a tequila ." she said hardly knowing what she wanted.

She looked around at the people in there tats, leather, and lots of smokers. 'nice' she mumbled under her breath . She then noticed a group of men playing pool and being loud. She couldn't help but to stare at them. She kept looking at the tallest one. Tribal tattoos and all. He Shot back something in A shot glass and then basically yelled like a ban-chi.

He then looked over at the bar and laid eyes on her. She turned back around to mind her business and the bartender had her drink.

" how much do I owe you?" she asked looking in her wallet.

" Put it on my tab." a voice said beside her. The man with the tattoos. He took a seat and the bartender seemed to know what to already get him. " Thank you." she smiled back. He was eyeing her pretty hard. He had no shame in his game. " Names Billy Darley." he stated .

She literally thought of giving him a fake name. " Kimberly ."she said shy. " So whats a wealthy girl like you doing in the wrong side of town." he asked roughly.

" Excuse me, what makes you even assume that?" she snapped.

" Tell me I'm wrong." he said daring her. Damn was he foward!

" I'm not wealthy...my boyfriend is, I work 9 to 5 ..nothing special ." she exclaimed.

His blue eyes were looking at her like he was reading her.

" Does he know he shouldn't let such pretty things out of his sight" Billy asked then drinking whatever was place in front of him.

She grinned at his comment and snickered. " Not a clue ..Billy" she said. She couldn't help but notice his nice body he had, he looked like a stallion!

She actually let her guard down and began to feel happy for a moment. Who knew her birthday would be spent in a bar with a tatted Stranger.


	2. Chapter 2

She came home around 3am, her night was spent looking like a ass trying to play pool. Never had she done so and it was apparent . Kimberly didn't drink but one alcoholic drink, having so much fun didn't lead to a night of drunk weeping like she thought . She was reminiscent on the thoughts of Billy showing her how to play pull, being behind her holding her arms in a motion of shooting. It sent shivers up her spine just thinking of him. She unlocked the door and her husband wasn't on the couch ..

" Dave..." said called, closing the door behind her. She went to their room and turned on the light and he wasn't there either. "Seriously? " she groaned leaning against the door frame. He fled.

She felt a bit of sorrow creep up on her. She secretly wanted him to be up still to show she had a good time without him. She buried her Face in her pillow staring to cry , nothing new.

7:00 alarm went off playing her radio station loud, some song came on that was rather depressing. " Great the radio is mocking me ." she said mumbled unplugging it completely and got up. She hated getting up and and being alone. She went to the shower an grabbed her tooth brush before hand. Kimberly had always brushed her teeth in shower until she moved in Dave. He found it rather disgusting and insisted she'd stop. Well too bad He's not here this morning she thought. She noticed how strongly she smelt of cigarettes and thought of Billy. He had smoked the whole night, cigars and cigarettes ..wasn't her taste but she enjoyed his company very much.

Flashback

" If your ever in this part of town again, you should come by." Billy said to her leaning in her car. " Basically your asking, 'if I ever want to see you again, you'll be here." she cracked a grin at him. He didn't say anything. He just blew smoke out his mouth an opened the car door for her. " bye" she said as he just nodded to her for a 'bye'

end flash back

She got out of the shower and dried off, she was undressed now looking for her uniform to wear. Green shirt brown pants Working at her local book store wasn't too bad at all, all the books and ice coffee at employee discount prices.

She heard the locks unclick on the door..footsteps threw the house an then he loud yawn and Her bedroom door opened and in came Dave.

Her not parted in his usual style more messy, and he just looked tired out.

His smell on him was intoxicating,, was it roses, jasmine?!" You smell like a bath and bodyworks where we're you?." she asked concerned She then started to piece it together . Her face turned light red.

" Now honey, don't freak out its not like last time!" he stated." Fuck you! You went back to her didn't you!?" " Your ex wife or was is it someone new?" she yelled not caring how early it was and if she woke up the dead" You were gone all night who's to say you didn't do something too out of anger?" he snapped.

" Dave, you simple minded bastard! I went out a played pool had one drink and oh yeah didn't fuck anyone!" she yelled getting dressed.

She put her hair in low pony tail and had no time to put on makeup trying to get out the house as fast as she could. He grabbed her arm as she tried to walked off.

" I'm so sorry baby, I thought you didn't love me anymore after last night" he pled. Lies lies lies.

She was tried of his mind games an cheating and hardly being there. She shook lose of his arm and stormed out with her keys.

Dave stood in the bedroom looking stupid in shock, it appeared she was finally fed up.

He got his briefcase together to go to work,Criminal justice.

Kimberly sat her in car 30 minutes early for work. She thought back on the day he first cheated, the first day he got caught. December 24, christmas eve. She had gotten home early and saw a red Kia parked in her spot and saw Dave's eclipses also. She never forgot what she saw that day. Her boyfriend and his ex wife on the counter, him all over her and Pam his ex screaming his name. It took months for him to even be able to touch her again. She was so stupid for staying! But she thought she was in love and he was "sorry".

She had worked her shift an was extremely tired 'ugh' Billy kept coming up in her mind, she felt guilty for even thinking of him the way she was now,but at the same time she didn't , her relationship was going to hell. She drove home and saw 'dick heads' car actually park there still. She sighed in anger wishing he wasn't there. She came in an saw him dressed up . " What's all this you look like you came from a James bond convention " she mocked him pointing at his outfit. " okay i deserve that.. Baby, I want to take you for a night on the town." he said . " Aw, how sweet is it a 'late birthday dinner' or 'I'm sorry I fucked my ex wife dinner" she spat rolling her eyes. He was displeased with her tone.

" Damn it Kimberly! I didn't fuck her, I went over to her house but I didn't fuck her, I love you so much and I'm sorry I forgot your birthday babe..please just talk to me." he plead.

" I don't believe you ..not a word Dave, I just need time alone from you." she said grabbing a outfit real fast as she pushed pass him.

She got a skirt out and a crop top an heels.

He raises his eyebrow at what she was getting out the closet.

" You wouldn't happen to be Going out looking like a whore?" he asked. "Not with you Dave, not with you." she gave a fake smile to him , he grabbed her by the arm an pushed her on the floor. " I work my ass off for you, you think your job pays the bill? I pay for your lil outfits , make sure your taken care of ,so don't walk around here like you do shit bitch." he raised his hand at her like he was going to slap her. He stopped and saw the fear on her face. She got up and was breathing hard and got out of the house as fast as she could.

He had never raised his hand at her before, he was pretty sure he only stopped because he thought it would risk his job. She was done, she was not coming back to him.. She needed a drink after that. I guess she'd be seeing Billy Darley again..


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: last chapter I meant to write Dave as her boyfriend .. Not hubby, man that would suck more.

So much had happened in the next three days.

Kim felt like she was taking back her life. Everyday she had spent it with Billy after she left Dave's had looked into apartments for her to stay , it was hard to picture how she'd fill her empty new apartments, she was not getting her stuff from her ex! He bought most of it anyways ,she felt things were moving too fast with her Billy tho, they had connected very fast. Billy told her about his lifestyle , his father Bonez and about him. Nothing Dave could say would safe their relationship at this point. She was getting a thrill.

" Kimberly, I need you to stock up the selves with the new yorks best sellers shipments pronto!" her manager said coming up behind her and patting her shoulders. ' please let it be a small child's book' she thought pacing over to the brown ups boxes an took out her pink box cutter an cut it open.

Her face twisted an groaned seeing it was a hardback book rather large an there were four boxes of them. She suddenly felt Two arms around her an a kiss on her neck. She smiled knowing who it was. She turned red a bit as some of her coworkers jaw dropped and rude stares shot at the two. " Wheres your goons Billy?" she asked hoping he didn't bring them all to the book store. " Just Joe is here, the rest are selling." he stated. Billy noticed a costumer whispering to a man by the science books. 'Those are the people they shouldn't let in stores, what sad excuses of humans." he over heard.

He pointed at the unfortunate lady in her classy clothes whispering since the other person hadn't replied yet. " Hey golden girl!shut the fuck up , do i look like one to fuck with?an mind your business before-." Kimberly hushed him up before he could say another word.

" Honey you deserve better." the woman said to Kimberly before walking off with her book pretending not to be scared.

Billy had a temper she couldn't deal with at times an it scared her a good majority of the time. But she couldn't help to feel she was falling for the bad boy type. She couldn't help but to think of him more and more. "seriously?" she hissed at him putting the books on the shelf ashamed of his outbursts. He just laid his head on her shoulder still behind her arms around her as she managed to put two more books up. He kissed her neck an nuzzled it as well. He had been doing that since the night she left Dave, she hadn't made any psychical contact back but hugs, she turned her neck slightly up an kissed him softly for the first time an moved away from him to do her job. He grinned at her shy effort. He wanted her more and more.

" Kimberly?" a stern quaky voice asked from the side of them. ' oh shit , Dave?! What's he doing here?' she thought looking at him and a bouquet of flowers, how low.

" Someone can help you sir over there." she pointed trying to be a good employee still cause he's one to report anything out of anger in her.

"Billy Darley? So that's who your running around with now." Dave asked.

" Haven't done a damn thing you can prove against me." Billy said cocky like he knew him.

Little did she know , since Dave was in criminal justice , he knew a few things about him and his gang the stealing the drugs, but she did know about the killings.

" Your Going to slip up and I'll be there when you do Darley all of you!" Dave yelled in complete anger how Billy spoke to him.

" Dave just go, I know Billy hasn't done anything wrong." she finally said annoyed. Dave threw the flowers down and stepped on them crushing the stems and soar in them. " Fuck you kim! , You deserve him." he said turning on his heel leaving.

After work , she finally calmed down a bit as she sat in Billy's mustang parked somewhere on the part of town that's a nearly 'ghost town'.

Billy sat quietly an his brother Joe sat in back set opening a bag of chips. He sounded like he was having trouble. Because it made a lot of noise .

" Joey, get the hell out the car." Billy said looking at the rear view mirror. " But what am I suppose to do?" he asked not wanting to.

" Go play with yourself , i don't care, out!" he yelled. Joey hopped out the car . Billy wasn't concerned at all on Dave trying to play detective. " He's nothing to worry about Kim, I want him there when I make a mistake, the last thing He'd hear is a bullet in his head." he said dead serious.

She ignored his comment , not wanting to fuel it.

Silence.

" How about a kiss?" he asked.

He leaned in urging her for a kiss, she leaned in an kissed him slowly. Everything about this kiss felt rather amazing. He put his hands threw her hair cupping the back of her head an pushing her into his kiss gently. She had no clue he was such a good kisser! A guy like him had to be experienced! Kimberly felt her lips swelling up a bit. He groaned in discomfort. She heard Billy's Belt buckle and then zipper go down. She peeked to see what he was doing. Her heart beat faster seeing him slide his hand in his pants rubbing himself. His jeans weren't that tight? Oh god was he that big and hard that it hurt in his jeans?!

He broke the kiss an kept rubbing his manhood in his boxers" Never seen one before or something?" he grinned. " Duh I have ." she said low. " You wanna see huh?" he asked with that beautiful deep voice. She gulped not knowing what to say.

KNOCK KNOCK! The hand on the window made her jump.

" Can I come back in the car, this place gives me the creeps guys." Joey asked . Billy looked like he was seconds from explosion of anger , an not the explosion she's wanting. He rolled the window down about two inches. " Joey if you don't man the fuck up right now I will kick your ass, dammit " he said Zipping up his pants. That actually caused Kim to frown...' damn you Joey' she thought.

A/N: I know , I pulled the string from y'all like a couple of cats, next chapter should be good;)


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you everyone so much!

HalfBoodPryncess

InspiredGrl2008

onedirectionlover96

tumilala

JokesOnYou13

2 days later.

joe and Kim sat in the car outside of the bar. 7:50.

" 700..750..800 ..1000." Kimberly said recounting the money she had in her hands. 700 was already in her account , which she still shared with her now ex Dave, and the 300 came from the teller.

" Isnt Dave going to be pissed ?"Joe asked her.

She shrugged not giving one fuck.

" I got off his account today anyways, took what was mine.." she said feeling secretly guilty.

" Besides I know Billy will pay me back." she said also hoping if she said it enough she'd believe it.

Joe didn't say anything knowing this would be less likely than pigs flying.

Billy owes this Bones guy a lot of money, he wasn't his normal self for the past 2 days with her. Angry, rage and drunk. Basically the him she didn't know.

She always had a weakness for helping...Maybe it's best to stop?

Joe and Kim exited the car and came into the bar. She held all the money in clasp wallet in her purse close to her. " He's over there." Joe pointed to the table in the back with his gang. Shots of whiskey and smoke were all she made out til she followed Joe over there.

" Billy..hey." she said treading on ice not wanting to bother him , his attitude was always up and down now.

" hmm." he groaned swallowing a shot. " I know youve been stressed and I just wanna..I-I wanted to help-" she cracked going for her purse now.

" Look tonight is not a good night! I need fucking money by Tomorrow morning bitch, just go!" he snapped after the shot was gone.

" Look, I don't know if your on some liquid courage or your just really a dick! I pulled threw for you!" she snapped backing up from him not wanting to be by him. Joey shakes his heads an minds his business feeling horrible for her.

He stood up and took her by the elbow out the back way. They were in the alley where it was god awful smelly! " You don't ever talk to me that way again darley! Not after what I did for you! ." she pulled out her wallet now from the bag and handed him HIS money!

" here it's all there.." she said turning away from him and storming off the front where her car was.

He ran his hand over his face and then put the money in his pocket and took out a cig. " Dammit Kim." he said under his breath as she was gone.

' I know how to pick them.' she thought crying when she made it back to her hotel. She sat on the bed flipping threw the channels trying to get your mind off things.

Her phone started ringing.

' who the fuck?'

' unknown caller'

"hello ?.."

" Kim what's the hell is going on! You took money out of the account then took yourself off!?" the voice yelled.

" Dave?" she asked

" Yeah! So? Why'd you take that much money out? , your so immature! " he said angry.

She started crying a little more now cause his tone.

" I'm immature for taking out money from a account i shared with you! My ex? How's that immature?" she cracked regretting it a little. " Kimberly shut the fuck up for one minute an hear me out! If your getting mixed up in some shit with Billy -" he couldn't finish

" Goodbye Dave." she hung up.

A pound from the door was heard twice. She walked to the door furious. ' I knew he was watching me, fucking crazy Dave!' she thought as she flung open the door ready to go swinging.

A tall body lightly pushed her back an there he was 'Billy' he cupped the back of her head and kissed her passionately with a bit of aggression , his free hand cupped her ass an squeezed lightly. " he closed the door. Sorry" is all he said in between the movements an kissing an closed the door , thats all it took for her to let herself go was a apology, as they're bodies made their way to the bed still tangled.

He was on top of her , she felt his erection threw his jeans on her leg as he kisses her neck now. " Billy , I -I " she started. " let's talk after." he said hinting the obvious. He pulled her sweat pants off that she was now wearing from when he saw her last. Panties off, shirt off his clothes peels off too.

He kisses her breast as she moved her hands down to touch his penis, she felt from the tip an down, down to his balls. She was in shock how much bigger he was then Dave. " Is that going to work." she whispered shly. He grinned " yes, you'll be able to take it."!he said deep voiced that made her shiver. " I lost my virginity to Dave,he's not anywhere as big so .." she said. He actual laughed that made her relax ."okay.." he states. He felt her clit and how wet it was an placed a finger in and out" You've been wanting me haven't you...don't be shy." he said. " yes , I have I won't lie." she said purring at his touch. He held his penis now and entered her slowly seeing how much she could take at the moment. Her body tenses up, her eyes close and he runs his hands threw her hair ." ahhh ,ahh ..oh my." she moaned being filled with such power. He made his rhythm slow at first then sped up, nothing about him was screaming" make love." he looked so damn sexy above moaning a bit. " Kimberly baby.."! He moaned as she bit her lip. ' she couldnt believe the effect he had on her, she wanted him, his all. he stopped and pulled out.

" your so tight I was close." he said. She blushed touching herself grinning. " Are you close ? To cumming?" he asked. " I'm not sure it feels so good tho." she answered . He knew that if she had no clue , she's never had a full out orgasam either. " Will you make sure that I do." she said letting out her sexy side. He kisses her lips and an then went back to his quest. He went in and out over an over again move her legs back so he could go in deeper.

" Oh my ..oh my god , billy I feel it I feel it." she screamed. That moment she had released something deep inside , she had never felt. " I'm going to cum okay?" he said with a heavy breath completely losing it since she had came. "ok babe." she said. He thrusted an came inside her. He groaned and had gridded his teeth a bit as she held him until he stopped fucking her.

He pulled out an laid by her, the night was quiet after that, just the sound if a fan was heard. " I love you." Kim said under her breath in her sleep. Billy shook his head still up. " you deserve better than Dave an you sure of hell deserve better than me ." he mumbled


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kimberly sat on the toilet in the bathroom crying her heart out..it had been three days since she saw billy, the last she saw him..was the night they had sex an he was gone the next morning.

Billy had completely left, he didn't say goodbye he didn't leave a note ..she knew in her heart she was screwed.

She looked in the mirror at the hickey he created in passion. 'shit still there?'

She blew her nose an wiped her eyes and left the bathroom.

' three days is long enough to get the picture.'

She got dressed and yet to visit her family. Mother and father had been worried about their baby girl. It made her sick to her stomach she was going to have to update them in person on what's been happening minus billy.

" Look at her claudia she looks so different what in the world , you let your hair grow out!?" her father laughed at her shoulder length hair style. " about four months ago yeah." she said feeling guilty that's the last time she came to see them.

" I think I liked it better short." her mother said giving her hug entering the house.

Her mother noticed the hickey in her little girls neck. " Kim what is this, what happened?"

A concerned shaky mother voice made her quickly cover the hickey.

" rash..My perfume is too strong for me akin. .Allergic." she smilies.

" where's Dave?" mother cuts down to the obvious missing link.

" we broke up , he's old news , shall we move on ." Kim snaps trying to prove her point on forgetting him.

Kim knew how her parents adored him , taking his sides on matters that they didn't know shit about !

Her parents looked horrified at the news. " no we shall not" her mom says Rudely an her dad is kept quiet.

" he cheats! He - he fucking lies , he's not home like EVER, I'm single , not a pity case!" she snaps shocked she just told her mom off. ' fuck Dave '

Hours pass by and dinner time arrives. Kim an mother are in the kitchen cooking up a storm. Her mother seems awkward and tense the whole time while mixing sauces. Her father is doing sudoku at the kitchen table happy looking seeing Kim back at home.

The front door opens, old houses you can hear everything! " Neighbors for dinner?"

" hello Claudia and George, thank you for the invite, couldn't be happier to be here." I turned to see Dave.

He has a birthday cake in his hand,' ew, they invited him'

" you look amazing Kim, god your beautiful." he said to her as she rolled her eyes. He notices the grudge she has an the hickey on her neck. Dave ignores it upset an takes a seat.

" your daughter is a beautiful girl, tho were not together I truly care about her. I still love her..I'm just confused how she moved on so fast if she loved me as well." he says to her mom. Her mother nods as if this a has been spoken about before.

" I know you do honey! Your a good man." mother says.

" she's been around horrible people lately .. It's been killing me not having her home with me but with some thugs." he says hitting the last word hard!

" thugs?!" mother snaps.

Kim turns around eyes full of anger and breathing harder. " what I do isn't your business ..who I do isn't your business either Dave ." she says bravely . " oh my " her father says in shock.

Dave's fist clinches in anger she has been taken by another man.

"have you no shame, lord ..Kimberly your a fool! I raised you Better than talk like that, to behave in such manner." mother scolds .

" I've had sex with someone else, big deal." she Mumbles

The front door is knocked on lightly and then the door bell rang. George gets the door looking relieved to leave the room.

" eh. Er Kim your friends here." her dad calls as he closes the door.

The two enter the kitchen. Damn..billy!? What is he doing here?! How's it he knew where her parents lived, where she was?


End file.
